


El Mayarah

by jazzjo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzjo/pseuds/jazzjo
Summary: It wasn't asking Maggie she was worried about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens at 2300 when you have major major MAJOR exams in a week but you have no self control.

Alex paced along the hallway of the DEO, her fingers wrapped around a red velvet ring box in a vice grip. Worrying her lip, she resisted the urge to fiddle with the lid of the box as she attempted to focus on each solid impact of her combat boots on the cement floor. 

  


“She’s going to love it,” Kara cut Alex off abruptly, her hands on her sister’s shoulders, “Stop freaking out and actually go do it.”

  


Steering Alex towards the main entrance of the base, Kara interjected through Alex’s fretting once more, “Go, or I’ll fly you there myself and spoil the surprise for you.”

  


“You wouldn’t dare,” Alex ground out, her shoulders tense under Kara’s fingers.

  


“Chicken isn’t a flattering look, Alex.”

  


Pulling her helmet on, Alex zipped the ring box inside the front pocket of her leather jacket and swung her right leg over her Ducati, throwing a snarky quip about meddling aliens behind her before she sped away.

  


Now, all she had to do was to get to Maggie’s apartment without getting into some sort of automobile accident. 

  


Her hands shook slightly – more than they had in years of her riding a motorcycle; the last time anything came close she was attempting to save Maggie and Kara from a human torch – as she gripped the handlebars of her Ducati, steering it deftly as she weaved through the evening National City traffic. It made no sense to run through the words she planned to say in her head. Realistically, none of it would make its way out of her mouth once she was faced with the actual situation. 

  


No, Alex just needed to keep her wits about her. 

  


_It’s hope,_ Alex kept reminding herself, _by its very definition it cannot be false_. 

  


It struck Alex as strange that she was doing this before they moved in together, but she understood, really, that Maggie had good reason for wanting to keep their living quarters separate for now. After all, it wasn’t as if she didn’t already spend more than half her time at Maggie’s apartment. 

  


The last time J’onn hadn’t been able to reach her cell, he’d called Maggie’s landline instead of hers. 

  


As she pulled up to the familiar building, Alex parked her Ducati along one of the buildings framing the alleyway and pulled off her helmet as smoothly as her shaking hands would allow. She nodded stiffly to the doorman –  _Matías_ , she remembered Maggie introducing them – her left hand wrapped around two bunches of flowers she had stashed in the seat of her motorcycle as she left the DEO. 

  


Alex strode up to the elevators as steadily as she could, just as the doors parted, but turned on her heel and decided to make her way up the twelve flights of stairs on foot. 

  


By the time she reached the twelfth floor, Alex was met with the sight of Maggie standing at the landing of the stairs, feet planted shoulder-width apart as she cocked her head at Alex curiously. 

  


“Matías said you’d gone through the lobby looking like a car ran over you,” Maggie reached out to cup Alex’s jaw, “Before you say anything, Jamie’s in the apartment. We’ll be gone for five minutes, tops. What’s wrong, Alex?”

  


Alex shook her head, turning to kiss the palm of Maggie’s hand as she handed Maggie the bunch of blue violets, “I’m fine, Mags. Really.”

  


“Only one of two bunches? And aren’t we a little past the violets stage at this point?” Maggie teased, catching Alex by the belt loops of her pants, “Should I be worried?”  


Alex hip-checked her, a nervous chuckle brimming out her her mouth as she gestured to the other bunch, “Daisies, for Jamie.”

  


Sighing, Maggie placed a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek and murmured, “Thank you, ‘Lex.”

  


Alex sucked in a dry breath of air, wiping her right hand on her pant leg and reaching into her pocket to pull out a navy blue velvet box. 

  


“This wasn’t how I imagined doing it, but I think now’s as good a time as any,” Alex bit her lip as she lowered herself down on one knee, opening the ring box and taking Maggie’s hand with the one that gripped Jamie’s daisies, “You know better than I do that I’m piss poor at words, so forgive me.”

  


“Look at me, Alex,” Maggie spoke lowly, “You’re doing fine, but I want to see your eyes when you do this.”

  


“Maggie Sawyer,” Alex started, swallowing, “You challenge me, and frustrate me, and you make me fight to be better. You see me for me, and you’ve never treated me as a means to an end. You’re a partner where I’ve always preferred working alone. We’re stronger together than I ever thought I could be on my own. I can’t imagine a day of my life without you in it. Marry me?”

  


Maggie chuckled, bringing herself down to Alex’s kneeling height as she captured Alex’s chapped lips in a soft kiss. 

  


“Is that a yes?” Alex breathed as they finally separated, “Because my knees are going to give out any second.”

  


Pulling them both to their feet, Maggie laughed a sharp, short burst before nodding against Alex’s sternum, offering her left hand for Alex to slide the ring onto. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist, guiding them both back towards Maggie’s apartment. 

  


“Don’t tell Jamie just yet, okay?” Alex requested sheepishly as they approached the apartment door, “I swear we can soon but there’s just one thing I need to do first.”

  


As if on cue, Jamie in all of her six year old glory ambled towards the front door once Alex held it open for Maggie. 

  
“‘Lex!” Jamie exclaimed, running straight into Alex’s legs before Alex scooped her up and twirled her around as she squealed, brown curls flying.

  


“I’ve got a present for you, Jamie,” Alex set her down and presented the bunch of daisies to her with a flourish, “Flowers from your knight, fair princess.”

  


“Thank you, ‘Lex!” Jamie grabbed the flowers and began marvelling at the white blooms.

  


“Now, I have a pretty important question for you,” Alex kneeled in front of Jamie as Maggie leaned against the doorway, fumbling for the ring box in her zipped jacket pocket, “Do you remember what I told you Supergirl’s crest stands for?”  


“El mayo—“

  


“El mayarah,” Alex prompted, 

  


“Stronger together!” Jamie finished, a grin lighting up her face. 

  


_God, she looked just like Maggie_. 

  


“Well, you know I believe that more than anything, and that I love you very much, right?” Alexopened the ring box, then pushed her hair back as Jamie nodded slowly, “Well, I wanted to ask you, Jamie Sawyer, if you would want to become my forever daughter, so that we – your mamá and you and me – can be stronger together as a family.”

  


At Jamie’s silence, Alex frantically backtracked, snapping the box shut, “If you don’t, that’s fine too, sweetheart. You don’t have to say yes.”

  


“But I want to,” Jamie’s voice was quiet as she replied, “I just–“

  


“You won’t leave, will you, ‘Lex?” 

  


Alex reached forward and took the young girl into her arms, “You see the flowers you’ve got? Those white daisies mean new beginnings. Your mamá has blue violets that mean faithfulness. You’re never getting rid of me, Jamie, if you want to take this new beginning. What do you say?”

  


Jamie nodded against Alex’s chest, reaching her right index finger out as Alex passed Maggie the ring to put on Jamie’s hand. 

  


Maggie felt warm tears slip down her face as Alex opened an arm to hold her tightly as well, hearing Jamie’s small bright voice piping up, “Does this mean I can call you Mom now, ‘Lex?”

  


“El mayarah, Jamie,” Maggie whispered against her – _their_ – daughter’s temple.


End file.
